A Lonely September
by Lord Zog
Summary: What if when Arhur returned from the Balor forest the antidote for Merlin didn't work as fast as it should? Arthur's POV. R&R please. Disc: Merlin belongs to the BBC, lyrics to Plain White T's. Song is a lonely september. Hope the storys okay!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **srthur returns from the forest of Balor with the antidote for Merlin. Unfortunately, it doesn't work as fast as it should. Arthur's POV as he waits for Merlin to get better. Set to lyrics from A Lonely September by The Plain White T's.

**Disclamier: **I don't own Merlin, the BBC have that pleasure. Lyrics belong to the Plain White T's.

* * *

A Lonely September

Arthur had returned from the forest of Balor three hours previously. Upon returning he had sprinted straight to Guais' rooms to give the old physician the antidote.

Said antidote had been given to Merlin almost immediately. Said antidote was still having little affect.

Arthur, for fear of losing his composure, and his will to stay awake had retired to his chambers. Sleep had been evading him for almost an hour when he gave up on the notion altogether and sat in his window instead.

He couldn't stop thinking, strangely enough about his Manservant. About _Merlin_

**I'm sittin' here all by myself**

**Just tryin' to think of something to do**

**Tryin' to think of something, anything**

**Just to keep me from thinking of you**

**But you know it's not working out**

'**cause you're all that's on my mind **

**One thought of you is all it takes**

**To leave the rest of the world behind.**

Merlin wasn't just his Manservant anymore, Arthur considered him his one true friend, considered him…

But no, he couldn't _Love _Merlin. Could he?

True, the boy made him smile, made him happy, even made him feel _safe_. And Arthur couldn't help but look forward to seeing him each morning, couldn't help but miss him every night. He could feel his heart breaking at the current precarious state in which Merlin's life hung. He couldn't imagine life without Merlin and didn't think he would want to live if his idiot Manservant, no, his idiot friend wasn't there sharing every moment with him.

Surely that wasn't love?

**I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself**

**that you're not the one for me**

**But the more I think, the less I believe it **

**And the more I want you here with me **

Even if he _does _love Merlin, he's the Crown Prince of Camelot and Merlin is his _servant_. Master / servant relationships are forbidden to cross the line of duty. Especially those where both parties are of the same gender. A servant is a servant and _nothing_ more. But Merlin…Merlin is different. He's so much more.

What would the people of Camelot think of him? What would Morgana think of him? How would the court, one day to be his own court, react if they found out? And his Father….

His Father would have Merlin Executed. He would disgrace Arthur and have him restrained in the cells until he saw fit release him.

But Merlin… He'd be worth a lifetime in the cells…But he couldn't see him executed for him, no matter how willingly the idiot would give his life for Arthur.

**I know it's not the smartest thing to do**

**We just can't seem to get it right **

**But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight**

**One more chance tonight**

A tightening in his chest brought him back to reality. How long had there been a lump in his throat? He was crying over Merlin…._his _Merlin. He had to tell him how he felt. Had to see him one last time…Just in case…

Calming himself down and wiping his face Arthur pulled on his boots and headed to Guais' rooms.

Reaching his destination Arthur walked straight in startling the old physician within.

"Sire, Prince or not, could you kindly _knock_ in future?"

"Sorry Guais. How is he?" He asked crossing the room to stand by Merlin's limp form

"Still very little improvement I'm afraid sire." Guais answered worriedly

Arthur bent down and hit Merlin round the side of the head "Merlin you idiot!" Leaning closer he whispered "I love you"

Looking up to make sure the physician hadn't heard.

"Guais, do you think I'll be needing a new Manservant?" If only the lightness in his voice reached his heart

"I don't think so Sire. He should be doing better by morning. I think we all could use some rest." Guais said packing away bottles and books he'd been using

"I'll come by tomorrow then. Goodnight." Walking back to his chambers Arthur hoped with all his heart Merlin would indeed be doing better by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you to anyone still reading this! Thanks *and Merlin's scarf :D* also go to **DementedViper** for noticing the over-the-top use of underline this chapter originally had. Thank you!

Enjoy!

*Don't forget the review button at the bottom, it gets lonely :(*

* * *

A Lonely September 

Chapter Two

The next day Arthur ran as fast as his legs would allow to Guais' rooms. Almost tripping over his bootlaces in his haste _Damn it! A Prince who can__'__t even tie his own laces. And Merlin thinks I don__'__t really need him? Pft. _He mused in annoyance as he reached Guais' door.

Knocking once he walked in.

The scene that he was met with melted his heart. Merlin was propped up in bed grinning like the idiot he was.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, his smile broadening

"Hello Merlin" Arthur replied trying to keep the idiotic grin on his face to a 'Oh-good-my-servant-isn't-dead' minimum, he failed miserably and gave up. His grin matching Merlin's in idiocy.

"CmereArtha" Guais and Arthur rolled their eyes at Merlin's adorably childlike grasp of the English Language.

"What Merlin?" Arthur sighed as he stood beside Merlin

Merlin gave him a 'I'm-not-that-tall' look and Arthur knelt so he was more at Merlin's current height.

"You're a Royal prat Sire"

"Thanks Merlin. Is that all?"

"Not quite Sire" With that, Merlin leant forward and smacked him round the side of the head

"OW! Merlin…"

Merlin looked up at him, the look in his eyes both worrying him and melting his heart

"I love you too Arthur"

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**

**And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did**

**Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did **

**No, you didn't mean to love me back **

**But you did **


End file.
